The Research Animal Diagnostic Laboratory provides continuing quality diagnostic and consultative services to persons engaged in all levels of Laboratory Animal Medicine, Science and Technology at the University of Missouri and other regional paramedical research institutions. The laboratory strives to identify and categorize the most significant diseases of research animals, i.e. those having the most deleterious impact upon sophisticated studies utilizing animal models and to carry on investigations and research activities that will result in a more thorough understanding of spontaneous diseases of research animals. The laboratory conducts research to continually improve the capabilities of the diagnostic center. Currently we are working to perfect an indirect fluorescent antibody test for the detection of Nosema spp. in laboratory animals. Additionally, we are doing research on the etiological agent of a spontaneously occurring disease of hamsters: proliferative ileitis. The laboratory is continually accumulating reference material and data to be used as teaching aids for professional level veterinary students, post-doctoral students in Laboratory Animal Medicine and graduate and undergraduate training activities. Case material traversing the laboratory is computer concordance indexed for future ready reference and survey. Additionally, numerous kodachrome and microslide collections are continually expanded for study and research purposes. Professional personnel in the laboratory are cognizant of the importance of animal diseases as models for study of similar diseases in man, therefore, constantly survey specimens for potential application as animal models. DTL* 1RR-600-3*